


Timcanpy

by erik_lehnsherr



Series: The Fourteenth's Song [11]
Category: D.Gray Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: Lose some, gain some; its all the same.





	Timcanpy

Things were tender in the Noah family after Cyrus died; Cross got an infection in his now empty socket, and as a result, had to stay at the main house for treatment. Mana locked himself in his room, Allen went with Bookman to the main estate to watch over and treat Cross, while Katerina mourned her only sibling away from the Campbell Estate. That left Neah all alone in his own grief.

The Noah was sitting at the piano, staring emptily at it. He then looked in the direction of the stairs, knowing Mana won’t come down. He then sighed, staring back at the piano. The notes mocked him like the letters on the music shop door did many years before. Mr. Bradley was long dead by now, killed by a thief, but Neah is sure he would have helped his former student write a suitable piece of music for Cyrus’ funeral.

Finally, he pushed himself away from the piano, going to the kitchen to scavenge in Katerina’s wine cabinet. When he came out, he had two bottles of wine in hand. With his prizes, he went up the stairs and barged into Mana’s room, nearly dropping the bottles when he saw the state of the room.

Usually, Mana is very clean, believing the state of one’s room decided the state of their person. Guess it said a lot that Mana’s room was now a holy mess. Neah stepped cautiously, calling out, “Mana?”

His twin was nowhere to be found. Neah looked around, and then stared at the mirror, his blood running cold. It was broken, and blood dripped from the jagged edges. He ran his fingers over one of the edges, barely even reacting when the point sliced through his skin. The Noah stared at it, almost mesmerized, then he looked around again. Mana was nowhere to be seen – probably he went to the main house after his fit. A servant called out to Neah cautiously, “Master Campbell?”

He looked at her, then ordered as he pushed his way out, “Clean this up.” She might have responded, but Neah wasn’t sure, lost to the swirling storm of emotions.

Later, Neah is down in the kitchen, serving himself some food. The house was so quiet without Mana, Allen, and Cross. He sat down at the table and picked up a newspaper probably left by the Bookman. First thing he saw was the obituary for his uncle. It read:

CYRUS D. CAMPBELL

1819-1864

A DEARLY BELOVED PATRIARCH AND CONTRIBUTOR TO THE COMMNUNITY. MR. CAMPBELL PASSED AWAY SUDDENLY ONE EVENING FROM UNKNOWN CAUSES, HIS FAMILY REPORTS. HE WILL BE MISSED.

Neah started at the article, his hands shaking some. He and his uncle fought a lot, having personalities too similar to one another, but he still adored that damn man. Now, he was gone, and Neah could feel himself falling apart. Humans weren’t supposed to _win_ , dammit! They just weren’t!

Finally, he slammed the paper down against the table, and reached for his food, only to touch an empty plate. Neah’s golden eyes glanced at the plate, confusion replacing anger. He hadn’t touched a bit of his food yet, so where did it go? He got up, looking around, but there was nobody here but him. Odd.

Irrational fear spiked through Neah’s heart – was his uncle haunting him for failing to save him? After a moment of that, Neah dismissed it. Ghosts didn’t exist, and he doubted his uncle would waste his afterlife haunting his annoying nephew. Neah was sure Cyrus had better things to be doing.

The Noah sat back down again, glancing around. He went to look back at the newspaper, but was shocked to see a giant piece missing, jagged edges of paper looking like teeth marks. Neah cocked his head to the side, bringing the paper closer for examination, but that’s when he heard a chewing noise, and saw the beast responsible – it looked like someone balled up a piece of golden paper, stuck wings and a tail on it, then granted it sentience with magic. Neah stared at it, and he assumes it stared back since it lacked eyes, then he moved quickly, falling back out of his chair.

Whatever it was followed with a fragile flap of its wings and a hop, landing in front of Neah. He yelled, “Stay back!” Then, he grasped along the counter until he got a knife, pointing it at the demon.

It looked at Neah, chewing on the remains of the newspaper, then it folded its wings closer to its ball body, sitting there in front of Neah. They sat like that for at least an hour, continuing the silence stare down until the monster’s toothed mouth opened, revealing a projection of Cross – face in peak condition. He spoke, as if reciting in a play, “Happy birthday, you annoying brats. This little guy is Timcanpy, and his brother is Uncanpy. I worked hard on them, so you better not break them, or I’ll break you.” The image disappeared, leaving Neah staring at the dubbed Timcanpy. He then echoed, “Brother? Where-“

As if on cue, there’s a soft, “Neah,” and the youngest Campbell turned to see his brother. Mana looked terrible, with his hair in a messy bun, bags under his eyes, and bandages around his arms. However, a soft smile graced his face as he held another one of the demons, this one black instead of gold. That must be Uncanpy. He said, “Cross left us gifts!”

Neah turned back to look at Timcanpy, the golden sphere chirping at his brother. He had to question, “Yea but I still don’t understand what they are.” He looked back at Mana, and a strange feeling pulled at his heart as he saw the empty expression on Mana’s face, “Mana?”

Mana perked up again, looking at Neah, “Yes?” After no reply, he said, “We should go visit Cross.” Without an agreement from Neah, Mana walked away, calling for a carriage. Neah was wondering what just happened when he got up, Timcanpy deciding to make himself at home on Neah’s shoulder, and followed his twin brother.

They got to the main estate, and everyone was dressed in black. Neah felt sick as they approached the door, which was held open by a servant, and instantly greeted by Road. The woman looked at the twins with tears in her eyes, then she turned away, unable to continue seeing the two. She was ushered away by one of the other Noah, he staring at the twins with hatred in his soul.

Neah glared back as Mana inquired the location of Cross, and then the eldest pulled his brother along. The two came to the door, then Neah knocked lightly, both of the jumping when the door swung open to reveal an obviously sleep deprived Allen. He lacked his glasses and his usual superior look, it replaced with anger and pain, “What do you want?” His voice as so cold, Neah got chills.

Mana replied, “We just wanted to see Cross.” He tried to look past Allen, but like a sentinel, he blocked the path, “Go away, both of you. Cross doesn’t need you guys right now, he needs rest.” That savage glare turned onto Neah, as if blaming him for the event that took Cross’ eye. After that, he slammed the door shut, leaving the twins to their own guilt and pain.


End file.
